marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cletus Kasady (Earth-TRN461)
, , , | Relatives = Carnage Symbiote (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-TRN461 | BaseOfOperations = Klyntar; formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Earth; Red Hook, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = (as Carnage) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (as Carnage) | UnusualFeatures = Claws, fangs, tentacles and a prehensile tongue while bonded with the symbiote. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, boxer, criminal, government agent, military personnel, raider, serial killer, terrorist; former prison guard | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gameloft | First = | Last = | Quotation = Can't believe she got fooled into working with those other symbiotes, when everyone knows we'd be better off murdering'em all... | Speaker = Carnage | QuoteSource = Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) | HistoryText = Scream's Army Cletus Kasady was a Symbiote host was was taken over by his Symbiote and forced to join Scream's Symbiote army. After being freed from the Symbiote's control, he joined the Spider-Men; however Carnage actually remained with the Symbiotes despite his free will and worked as their undercover agent. Symbiote Spawns When Carnage found out that Spider-Man, still infected with the Venom Symbiote, could be manipulated into releasing symbiote duplicates, he took the opportunity to create his own symbiote army. To aid his cause, he broke out Spider-Venom, an analog of Parker in a similar situation, out of S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Eventually, Spider-Venom was confronted with Eddie Brock. This was Peter Parker's first encounter with the Anti-Venom Symbiote. His cells responded by creating their own Anti-Venom Symbiote and Peter not only stopped producing spawns, but also absorbed existing ones. Planet of the Symbiotes Carnage was recruited back into The Symbiotes by Mayhem, hoping for his aid in preventing the extinction of the Klyntars. While on Klyntar, Carnage tried to destroy Eddie Brock and the original Anti-Venom. He underestimated them and Cletus was briefly separated from Carnage. Carnage was among the symbiotes imprisoned in the Symbiote Prison. He rejoined The Symbiotes to organize a prison break and extract revenge on Spider-Man. After The Symbiotes were disbanded, he created a new group called the Nation of Carnage. He brought back as a high ranking member of the Symbiote army. He led a battalion during Thanos' raid on Klyntar, who used the Mind Stone to brainwash Carnage and his troops. Luckily, they were freed from his influence by Venom. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Insanity Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Wallcrawling Category:Shapeshifters Category:Leaping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Military Personnel Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Prison Guards